Four years ago
by tammycat22
Summary: Kaelie throws herself on Jace just as Clary walks through the door. She leaves and gos to another institute. 4 years later she comes back with a new boyfriend, a parabatai and Tom. I don't own the mortal instruments and sadly never will but Tom, Brandon, Amalia and Will belong to me! Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1: Kaelie

Chapter 1

"Clary!" Jace yelled at the girl running away from him, "Clary, come back, I can explain!" He yelled desperately. Clary started to run down the stairs and as she made it to the doors of the institute they opened. Isabelle walked in, one arm linked in Simon's and the other full of bags. Simon's single arm was also covered in the many bags of clothes that Izzy had bought at the mall. Upon seeing Clary's seething face she stopped abruptly, dropped everything to the floor and launched herself at Jace. The attack was so sudden that it knocked him over. Her long nails scratched his face and Simon struggled to pull her off of him. "What did you do?" She spat at Jace from the confined space of Simon's arms. "Don't lie because I know when you have done something to my best friend," she hissed as Jace got up. Suddenly Izzy let out a cry, "I broke my nail because of you!" Clary couldn't take it any longer and she ran out, crying. Izzy gave Jace one last Wuthering look and ran out after her.

Jace paced around the kitchen, wearing a path in the floor, as Simon sat at the table chewing his nails.  
>"Jace?" He asked the other boy suddenly, "What did you do to her?"<br>"Shut it Rat-face," Jace snarled and resumed his pacing. It wasn't what he had done to Clary. It was what Kaelie had done to him as Clary had walked through the door. Izzy entered the room, purposely ignoring Jace, and sat down, her head in her hands.  
>"She's gone," Izzy whispered. The life seemed to drain out of the room like a vampire sucking blood out of it's victim's veins. Jace lept up and ran out whilst Simon awkwardly comforted Izzy.<p>

He searched everywhere for Clary. In the library, the greenhouse, he rang Jocelyn and Luke and Magnus just to make sure but no-one had seen her. Jace sat in their room in despair until he realised that all of Clary's stuff was gone. The only thing left of her was a pair of tights and a couple of drawings, scattered over the floor. On the outside of the institute he found the glowing remains of a portal. It was evidently drawn by Clary. Her mark was drawn with a Steele on the wall above the portal. Jace tried to go after her but the portal closed up when he did. Now the only things left of Clary were the tights, drawings and a mark on the wall of the institute. 


	2. Chapter 2: Return

Chapter 2

Jace sighed holding onto one of the drawings that Clary had left behind 4 years ago. It was of Isabelle and Simon and it was the best Jace had ever seen. "Jace! Get your lazy ass down here. They have arrived!" Izzy yelled up the stairs. Some shadow hunters were arriving to help track down a greater demon. As Jace slowly made his way downstairs he heard Izzy scream and started to run. In the lobby he didn't find anything unusual. There were 4 people standing there, "Izzy-" he started but stopped when he realized that it was Clary. Shit shit shitballs on a flying pig's ass, Jace thought. Clary was evidently thinking the same thing as she eyed him up nervously. Will came rushing through and stopped by Jace. Will had moved in 3 years ago. "Clary?" Jace asked and she nodded. One of the 2 guys slid his arm around her and the second girl looked at Jace as though he were chewing gum on her shoe. Jace felt his anger rising "What the hell did you think you were doing-" he started to shout at Clary but was knocked to the ground and sat on by the second girl. She had dark blonde hair and brown eyes. She was actually quite pretty, Jace thought, but she was nothing compared to Clary.  
>"If you want to talk to her then everything goes past me, Brandon or Tom first," she said. "And if you hurt her again I will personally gouge your eyes out with a spoon." The girl got up, "Now that that's over, I'm Amalia," she pulled Jace up and picked up about 20 bags. "Izzy can you show us to our rooms," she yelled.<p>

Jace could see that Will was smitten with Amalia straight away. He took about half of her bags and showed her upstairs to one of the spare rooms. Jace knew it would be the one next to Will's. Tom moved after them leaving Clary, Brandon and Jace on their own. They stood in silence until Brandon said,  
>"Shall we go to our rooms babe?" He picked up Clary's bags as well as his and followed the others. Babe? Jace thought and then realised. Oh crap, they were dating. Someone else had claim over his Clary.<p>

At tea Izzy discovered that Amalia loved shopping and Will kept trying to flirt with her which was pretty cute. Jace discovered that Clary was dating Brandon, officialy, and that Amalia was Clary's parabatai. Brandon just happened to be the blonde bitch's sister. Jace was proud of that nickname for Amalia. The whole time he kept trying to catch Clary's eye but she was studiously avoiding him.  
>"Right guys," Izzy said starting to make a plan for tommorow, "Amalia and I are going shopping tommorow and then there is Magnus's party at seven. So does anyone want to come with us to buy a new outfit?" "I will," 2 voices piped up. Surprise, surprise it was Will. The second person was Clary and Jace grimaced. He had been hoping to talk to her. After the meal Clary went straight to bed, locking the door so that Jace couldn't get in.<p>

The next morning, before Jace had got up, the 3 girls and Will had left for the mall. As they pilled into Izzy's car Clary called shotgun leaving Will happily sitting next to Amalia in the back. "So, you and Brandon are together, huh?" Izzy asked as they pulled up at the mall. There was no use trying to find a space at the front on a Saturday morning so they parked right at the back.  
>"Yeah," Clary mumbled and blushed.<br>"Clary, hun, it's fine. You are one of my best friends and Jace didn't deserve you." Izzy said. Clary didn't reply and they got caught up in the sea of people flooding into the mall. 


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping bags of steel

Authors Note: I will try to update once a week but for now Im just uploading whenever because I love getting your reviews. So many people have read this in 2 days so thank you somuch. FYI I don't own the mortal instrumants. Only Cassandra Clare can claim that. On the other hand Amalia, Brandon, Will and Tom are all my idea.

Chapter 3

The 4 shoppers got home at 3. Clary, Isabelle and Amalia ran up stairs wielding shopping bags on their arms. There were so many that Clary felt that each was made of steel, in effect, pulling her arms off. Will dawdled and stopped by Jace.  
>"I really like Amalia," he said and Jace looked down at him. He smiled,<br>"Ask her out then," he said, "Now buzz off Will." He ran off and Jace watched him go. He would make a move on Clary tonight he decided. The boys had seen a film and hung around for the morning. Jace had needled Brandon about his relationship with Clary and now he knew. He knew how to split them up.

"What do you think off this?" Amalia asked, twirling on her heels. She was wearing a blood red strapless dress that came about halfway up her thighs with a poofed out skirt. The bodice was covered in silver flowers and it had a low neckline. Paired with black killer heels and a leather jacket, she had her outfit completed. Clary loved the outfit but she doubted that it would work on her. It was Izzy's turn next.

Izzy put on a silver skirt that poofed out like Amalia's dress and reached the floor and a black crop top that showed off her flat stomache. On her feet she had heeled boots and she inked runes all over her bare skin to look like tattoos. "Perfect!" Clary laughed. She loved spending time with Amalia and Izzy. Earlier Will had been a liability but now it was just the 3 of them Clary felt at home. Suddenly she caught the others looking at each other and grinning. They approached her with various items of clothing and Clary stiffled a scream of laughter as they began to dress her up for the party. Eventually they let Clary out of their clutches and she looked in the mirror. She was wearing a green tank top with gold detailing all over it and a pair of heeled boots like Izzy's. Surprisingly she liked it. They all chose how they did their hair and make up whilst sitting and gossiping untill there was a rapping on the door.  
>"We need to leaed you guys. You have been in there for 4 hours," Tom yelled. "Beauty takes time Tom," Clary yelled and they made their way downstairs. Brandon's eyes popped out when he saw Clary and Jace wanted to bash him over the head. Better yet he could impale him on Amalia's heels which were the tallest and meanest looking. That and the fact that they were covered in studs.<p>

On the way to Magnus' party Brandon was walking ahead with Tom so Jace walked with Clary. Behind them he could hear Amalia and Izzy laughing. "Clary, look I'm sorry about what happened but Kaelie threw herself at me just as you walked in. I don't even like her. She's an ugly bitch!" Jace said hurridly before she could stop him. "I was wondering if you could forgive me for something that I didn't do."  
>"Jace I've already forgiven you. But I'm with Brandon now. I've moved on." Clary told him and fiddled with her hair. "Please don't mess it up," she said as they arrived. Jace remembered another time just like this when he had first met Clary. He had loved her but he didn't know how to say it. That was then but once more Jace found himself tongue tied when it came to confessing his love for her. <p>


	4. Chapter 4: Bloody Older Brothers!

Chapter 4

Will's POV:  
>I finally decided to make a move on Amalia. She was extremely beautiful but also very sharp. Like a jewel encrusted knife. Magnus flung open the door admitting a cloud a silver glitter and loud, pounding, body pumping music. "Mali!" He cried throwing his arms around her. I knew Magnus was gay but I suddenly felt very jealous. "I haven't seen you in ages, biscuit," he said. "Now move along, move along. I want to see my gorgeous boyfriend," Magnus practically shoved Amalia through the door. I was surprised that she didn't fall in those heels.<br>"So Amalia," I said, taking her jacket. My mouth fell open as I saw the low neckline and the slash showing off her back. "Do you have a boyfriend?" Inwardly I cursed myself. That was really smooth Tom, I thought.  
>"No. I don't, we broke up it was very messy." She said, pulling me onto the dancefloor, "He was very controlling. He told me what to wear. What to eat and who to talk to, you know." I nodded as I inched closer to her, ever cautious of the men either side of us eyeing her up. "Clary helped me brake up with him. Infact it was Clary's brother, Sebastian." I felt my eyebrows shoot up. "Yeah, me and Clary became parabatai because of it," Amalia told me as I saw a pair of hands snake around her waist from behind.<p>

Jace's POV:  
>Brandon went off with Magnus leaving Clary with me. She looked so beautiful and it hurt that she wasn't' mine. What was Brandon thinking, leaving his girlfriend with another guy? Then again, I wasn't complaining. "Do you want to dance?" I asked and Clary fidddled with her hair again.<br>"I actually think I'm going to find Isabelle," she said and walked towards the crowd of people having a drinking contest. I could see Izzy in the middle of it. I watched Clary walk off and noticed a werewolf with his hands all over Amalia. I might as well go and help her because if she got hurt it would hurt Clary.

Will's POV:  
>I watched as Amalia was led away by a werewolf. I turned and found Jace besides me.<br>"Not going to plan then little man," he teased. I sighed and agreed. "Well what you have to do is-" Jace was cut of by an almighty crash. I turned and saw that the were wolf who went off with Amalia was slumped over the bar. Amalia stood, her hands on her hips, and scowled at him. "Just because I danced with you it does not mean that I want to go and have kitchen sex," she glared at him before kicking his legs out from under him. He fell to the floor. Everyone ignored it apart fom Jace and I who stared at her gob smacked. Amalia stalked over to me, grabbed my hand and led us to the bar.

Jace's POV:

I sighed. I was going to have to start it off with Clary at someone point. Why not now? I made my way over to her. The music was so loud that she didn't hear me come over. "Clary?" I tapped her on the shoulder, finally captivating her attention.  
>"Jace?" She giggled. Oh crap! I thought. She was drunk from thosebloody shotsthat Isabelle had made her take. At that precise moment in time Izzy ws making out with Simon. She could snog for America, that girl could. "Dancewithme," Clary said slurring her words into one. She dragged me to the dance floor by Simon and Izzy who were still snogging. Clary drapped herself over me as the song changed to a slower one. Where our bare skin touched I felt on fire. I looked into Clary's eye's as she cranned her neck and kissed me. I froze. What the hell was she doing? I pulled back "Clary? What are you doing? You are with Brandon, remember?" I tod her gently and she whined.<br>"Brandn doesn kiss me like ya do," she said and kissed me again. I melted into it, running my hands through her hair when she suddenly went limp. What had happened? Did it revolt Cary so much t kiss me? My insides felt like a on of bricks.  
>"Clary?" I asked panicked. She had collapsed. "Clary? Wake up!" I shook her untill I heard a deep snore coming fom her chest! She was asleep! Relief flooded through me as I swung her into my arms. I found Magnus and told him what happened. He sent us back to the institute with a snap of his fingers.<p>

I put Clary in her bed, taking her shoes off and gently placing the duvet over her. I brushed her cheek feeling the soft skin there as my heart contracted and then broke into a thousand peices, knowing that I had screwed it up with her. If there was a class on screwing up I, Jace Lightwood, would be a grade A student. "Jace?" Clary asked through her sleep "I'm right here," I tell her.  
>"I love you," she said and then rolled over and fell into a deep sleep. That was it! My heart had shattered like a dropped vase and now Clary had just stood on the peices, breaking thm to dust. It didn't hurt because of what she sajd. No sir. It hurt that she must feel that inside but she was with Brandon now. I will get her back, I vow, silently in my head, as I watched her sleep. I will!<p>

No one's POV:

"Amalia?" Will asked as she stood up and tripped on her heels.  
>"I'm fine," she giggled. She was a little tipsy but she suddenly found Will's lip's very very beautiful. She wondered what it would be like to kiss them. "Will. I like you." She said looking at him seriously. "I'm not sure if I would have said it but I have and I do. I barely know you but you are different. Somehow," she said, "somehow I feel we belong together!" She saw Will's eye's light up and she kissed him with all her strenght. Her hands tangled in his soft hair and his hands gripped her low around the waist, bowing her body to his. She moaned against his lips and kissed him back hungrily. Will's mouth was on fire as their tongues fought for dominance and his won. Bye Ovaries! Amalia thought as Will pushed her against the wall, his hands exploring her body.<p>

She curled one leg around Will's, pulling him closer. There was no space between them now. Even in heels Amalia was only a little shorter than him so he picked her up and crahed her against the wall untill Amalia wanted to do nothing else but rip his shirt explored Amalia's neck with his lips, planting kisses untill he reached her low neckline and then he swapped to the other side going back up as she whispered his name. Suddenly Will was pulled away and Amalia was dropped. She landed on ber feet but only just. Looking up she saw Brandon punch Will in the face. Bloody older brothers! She thought. 


	5. Chapter 5: Demon Drugs

**Authors note: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been really busy with homework and seeing family. It's a bit of a boring chapter but there is a bit of a clace moment towards the end, Brandon is being a twat and something goes on between Will and Amalia. Enjoy x**

Chapter 5: Demon drugs

Clary cracked her eyes open to see Brandon sitting by her bed.

"Hey," he whispered, "How are you feeling?" Clary yawned, stretching her arms out.

"Crap," she muttered, "I remember having a drinking contest with Izzy but that's about it." Brandon nodded sympathetically.

"Well get dressed, we are going demon hunting in an hour," with that he left

In the kitchen Amalia sat texting her friends on her phone as the others came down. Clary had drawn an iratze on her arm and her headache was clearing. When Jace saw the way Amalia sitting he snickered

"Had a bit too much to drink last night did we?" he asked and she glared at him, flicking her deep blonde hair over her shoulder. Will moved to sit by her when Brandon slammed a hand down in front of him.

"If you so much as look at my sister I'm gonna fling you by your balls to Canada!" He hissed and Will rolled his eyes.

"Leave it Brandy," Amalia said. Breakfast passed quickly, Jace kept trying to catch Clary's eye but she was studiously avoiding him and, eventually, he gave up. As the group left the institute they decided to split up into two groups. Brandon, Tom, Izzy and Alec in one. Jace, Amalia, Clary and Will in the other. Clary's group headed to the back alleys of Brooklyn, where the demon had been spotted an hour ago, and Tom's group went to visit the abandoned block of flats.

In the back alleys Amalia cried out, spotting an ingraving on a wall that was splattered with blood. The mark was of a skull in a wreath of leaves, this signified the demon they were hunting. When Clary and her had tracked the demon's brother and partner they had found an identical mark, by pressing a certan spot a portal had opened to the demon's hideout.

"Is it there?" Clary asked and Amalia ran her blood red nail around the rim. The was a clunk and a glowing blue door appeared.

"Come on then," Jace snapped and jumped through it. Clary swore, last time they had ended up in big trouble. Gingerly they followed, Amalia gripping Will's hand for reassurance.

When Jace step out of the portal he found himself in the middle of a council room. The walls, floor, ceiling and seats were made of black onyx and the crowd fell silent as they looked at him. Suddenly he realised that they were demons and his mouth went dry as the approached all the while chanting,

"Blood, Flesh, Human bones and death! Blood, Flesh, Human bones and Death!"

Later on…

Tom's group had found a dead warlock besides a broken pentagon in the abandoned flats. That was all and they had decided to go back to the institute of an hour of searching. All the while Tom and Brandon plotting on how to keep Will away from Amalia. Tom was Brandon's best friend and, although he was very quiet, Amalia felt like his baby sister. When they got back they hadn't received news from the others. Izzy pulled out her phone when there was a crash and they turned to see Jace, Clary, Will and Amalia falling out of a portal. Hurridly Clary jumped up and closed it. Izzy started to shake, she had heard the chanting,

"Blood, Flesh, Human bones and death!" she ignored it and immediately helped the girls up, leaving Jace and Will to fend for themselves. Brandon and Tom grabbed Will and took him upstairs.

"Listen you! I don't care what you think you are doing, just stay away from her! She is completely off limits to everyone and anyone. Capeash?" Tom snarled and threw a punch at Will's abdomen. He collapsed on the floor where the boys beat the crap out of him.

"Will?" Amalia called. She hadn't seen him since her brother and Tom had taken him off earlier and it was now 8 o'clock. She gasped at the sight of him unconscious on the floor, covered in bruises, cuts and blood.

"Amalia?" He asked opening his eyes. She gripped his hand and nodded in relief

"W-who did this to you?" she asked, blinking away tears. He brushed an escaped tear off her face and paused,

"Who do you think?"

"No!" She gasped, "I'm actually going to kill him!" Will squeezed her hand, holding her there.

"No, just help me into bed!" She did as he asked and he collapsed onto the mattress, pulling her down ontop of him. She gave a shriek and landed with her hands on her chest. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked into Will's gorgeous eyes.

"Kiss me," he said, his voice husky. It was extremely sexy in Amalia's opinion. She closed her eyes and lent down, their lips touching, sending a jolt of fire down her skin. Will slid his hands up her dress until he was holding her thighs, his finger's curling around them. He kissed her back hungrily, both of them fighting for dominance until his won, exploring her mouth and breathing in her scent as he did. The door was flung open and Jace stormed in. He didn't see them and started a rant about Brandon being possessive. The couple ignored him as Will planted kisses down her neck and then up the other side.

"He is such a mind controlling, sex crazed, wanker!" He spat and stopped. "Will?" he asked weakly. The couple broke apart and stared at him sheepishly. "I'm starting to like you Amalia," he said and walked out. Mean while….

Clary had been drawing in the games room, occasionally stopping to watch Izzy thrash Alec and Magnus at call of duty. That was until Jace had come in wanting to talk with her. Of course Brandon didn't like that so he sat by Clary and they started kissing. It had broken Jace's heart just that little bit more but when Brandon had tried to take off Clary's clothes he stormed out.

"Brandon!" Clary complained until he let go off her. He looked into her emerald eyes and slapped her.

"We are through! You lying cheating whore!" he spat causing the other's to stare at him shocked. "I know what you did with Jace! You left early with him and you never realised that you were calling out for him in your sleep! You know what, I don't care! I never loved you, I was using you, don't bother talking to me anymore!" With that he left.

"Demon drugs," Clary sighed.

"What the bloody heck was that? He can't talk to you like he owns you!" Isabelle shouted after him, "Fucking bastard!"

"His father injected him with demon drugs," Clary explained, tucking her red hair behind her ear. "It makes him act like a bitch on their period!"

"Demon Drugs?" Jace asked walking back into the room, gleefully. "Oh demon drugs!" he said and plonked himself down by Clary, flinging his arm over her shoulder, she snuggled into him without thinking. "Did you guys know about Will and Amalia?" At that Alec spit his drink all over the floor.


	6. Chapter 6: Brandon

**Jace's POV:**

"Will and Amalia?" Izzy screeched. "You cannot be serious, I mean finally! Those two have been making gooey eyes at each other ever since you lot arrived." She told Clary before dragging her off, talking about the wedding and baby costumes.

"Yeesh! They aren't even going out yet, they just kissed!" I muttered and there were several screams from upstairs. Alec, Magnus and I rushed up to see Amalia sitting in Will's lap. Their face's were bright red and I guessed that they had just had one hell of a make out session.

"Izzy! I love you and all but you can't just burst in here, we could have been doing anything!"

"Like what?" I asked from the door way amused.

"Naked poker with ducks," Amalia grinned as I shuddered at the thought of ducks.

"Ewwwwww." Izzy laughed and stopped when we saw the bruises covering Will. "What. The. Heck. Happened?" Izzy asked, her voice steely.

"Ummmm, Brandon?" Will said and Izzy stormed out. Crap, I ran after her.

**3rd Person:**

"I'm gonna kill him!" Izzy said, her and Amalia striding down the hall. Izzy holding her whip and Amalia holding a curved blade. The rest of the group ran after them. The two girls burst into the kitchen, where Brandon was sitting eating toast, and started beating the living day lights out of him.

"Woah, you two," Magnus said, twirling his finger and some blue ropes snaked around the girls, holding their arm's to their bodies and stopping their speech. They struggled in protest but stopped when they looked behind the group. At the back of the kitchen was the greater demon, Hartyaina. They bugged the group with their eyes but it didn't work. Hartyaina reached past them, grabbed Brandon before biting his head off. Amalia screamed behind her bonds and Magnus quickly banished the greater demon before untying the girls. Amalia and Clary hugged each other, tears racking through their bodies as they cried, Brandon's body at their feet, blood pouring from from the neck.

"I'm going to kill her!" Amalia yelled flinging the fiftieth knife at the wall. For the fiftieth thime is struck the centre of the target. "AAAARGH!" She screamed before storming out of the institute, leaving Clary alone in the training room. She sat there, she wasn't crying though. To be fair she had never loved Brandon, only stuck with him because he took away the pain after Jace. When Jace had told her that he loved her Clary hadn't broke it off because Brandon had always been there when she needed him and she had to be there to support him with the demon drugs business. She picked up a blade that Amalia had dropped and carved a triangle into the floor. She then cut her finger and let her blood drip into the middle of the shape on the floor. A ghostly little figure rose from it.

"Mistress Clary. What can I do for you?" The person asked in a high pitched voice.

"Kill Hartyaina!"

**There you go. I'm sort of glad to get rid of Brandon. He was a bastard anyways. x**


	7. Chapter 7: Paedophillic Police man!

3 months had passed since Brandon had died. The group had nearly tracked down the greater demon that they were sent for in the first place, it turns out that it was the one that killed Brandon so they could happily get their revenge. Clary had moved on and she and Jace were becoming good friends again. She just needed some time after what happened to Brandon before she jumped head first into another relationship. On the other hand Amalia had spiralled into a pit of darkness. She went out most nights to Pandemonium, sometimes Izzy went with her, got drunk, snogged a guy and came home before collapsing. Will was in despair and Tom had deserted them when he had heard about his best friend. The last thing Brandon had said to him was "Protect Amalia," but he couldn't even do that so Tom did what he did best; he ran.

"I've had enough," Will spat, swiping his arm along the table and knocking everything off it. The other's looked at him in surprise. Will knew now that he was defiantly in love with Amalia. She rarely spoke to him anymore and he had had enough of it. "I'm going to find Amalia," he said grabbing his jacket.

"We'll come too," Jace said, a kind look crossing his face as he looked at Will, whom he considered as his younger brother although he was a really distant cousin. They got into the car in silence. They journey was quiet and no-body really talked. When they reached the club Will yanked the steering wheel, parking in a sudden movement. Clary was flung against Jace and he caught her.

"Watch it," Jace said.

"Sorry," Will muttered before getting out and walking through the doors of the club, the music pounding and leather clad bodies writhing like snakes on the dance floor. Will saw a couple of blondes in the sea of brown heads and brunettes. He gritted hi teeth and headed towards one, paying no attention to the girls trailing their nails over his chest.

"You two go that way. I'll go this way," Izzy said before disappearing in the crowd.

"Come on," Jace said, grabbing Clary's hand as they squeezed through the dancers.

"Amalia!" Jace yelled but it was no use; the music was too loud. Clary sighed and cozied up to a bloke.

"I don't suppose that you've seen a blonde girl with brown eyes?" She asked seductively.

"Sur' love. She's ove' there," he pointed before trying to cop a feel of Clary who smiled, grabbed Jace, and melted into the crowd in the direction that he had pointed. Clary's breath caught in her throat. A vampire was snogging Amalia, his hands looped around her waist. Amalia sighed before pushing him away.

She moved around until she found a werewolf.

"Why hello there," he grinned and they started dancing. His hands slid up the skirt of her nid thigh teal dress before she was lifted up. She screamed and the music stopped. Looking down she saw that Will had thrown her over his shoulder. The crowd parted as Amalia pounded her fists on his back.

"Put me down right this minute Will or so help me I'll…"

"You'll what?" he asked, "Break my heart and walk over it in high heeled boots? Oh no wait! You've down that already!"

"What the fuck is going on here?" The manager asked. Amalia couldn't see him because she was facing the wrong way. She was pretty sure that her ass was nearly showing.

"I'm helping out the lady," Will replied.

"Then put the lady down." Amalia spat and kicked a shoe at Will who grunted.

"Well if that's all then start the music." The manager said. Amalia gave up pounding on Will's back, he was too strong to care. Instead she rested her head in her hands, her elbows propped up on his back. Will walked out the club and chucked his keys to Jace.

"You drive. Amalia and Iare going for a walk." Will said before walking down the road. Clary watched them go in disbelief.

"Excuse me sir, can you put the woung women down. We would like to take you in for questioning." A police man stopped Will.

"No can do mate," Amalia said. Will glared at the police man who was dragging his eyes over her body, well her ass anyway seeing as her dress very nearly exposed it and she was facing away from him. "You see this man is trying to kidnap me," she lied, "Now can you come around here?" she asked and the police man walked around Will to face Amalia. His eyes bulged when he saw her face and she smiled seductively. His eyes travelled down and she realised that her boobs were exposed more than she would have liked. She saw one of the police man's colleagues over his shoulder and she yelled at him. He was in his 40's and didn't look the sort to be messed with.

"Excuse me but your colleague seems very taken with me breasts and won't stop oogling them. I do understand that I may seem a bit mad but I have broken my ankle and my boyfriend is carrying me. This twat over here though I was being kidnapped so could you dispose of this unjustice before me?" she asked and the older man glared down at the police man that had been oogling her before.

"I'm very sorry madam, he shall be dealt with immediately," he said before arresting the other man for paedophilic behaviour and assault of a young women in distress. Will turned to see the police man's face as he was bundled into the van and driven away.

"Well done Amalia," he laughed and she kissed his head.

"Take me home Will," she said. "I'm sorry about how I've been treating you but I was really messed up over Brandon. Will you forgive me?" She asked. She felt herself being swung around and she looked up to find Will holding her bridal style. He leant in and kissed her. His lips moved against hers, and she tangled her hands in his hair.

"When will they be back?" Alec asked. He and Magnus had showed up after Jace, Clary and Isabelle had got back. The door opened and the group rushed to the hallway to find Amalia and Will having a snogathon. They pulled apart and grinned.

"What happened?" Magnus asked.

"Amalia got a police man arrested for peadophillic behaviour and assault because he stared at her boobs," Will laughed.

"Mali!" Magnus gasped. "I'm so proud of you!" At that the others laughed.

"We are going to bed," Amalia said, pulling Will up the stairs by his shirt. "Night," she called before pulling Will into her room. They started kissing hot and fiery kisses at once as Amalia pulled his top off. His hands curled around her waist and they fell onto the bed, Will reaching for the zip off Amalia's dress…

"Do you want to borrow some earplugs tonight?" Clary asked Jace. "Once Amalia has found something that she likes she takes her time," she muttered remembering the time that she had woken up to hear Amalia screaming another guy's name. She was mentally scared now.

"Yeah probably. Let's hope they don't make the sex sounds that you would think belonged in a zoo. One of Will's ex's was awfull. She was honking all night." Jace laughed, wrapping his arm around Clary and kissing her head.


	8. Chapter 8: Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments. Only some of the characters and the plot are mine.

Chapter 8: Gone

Amalia peeled open her eyes to find Will watching her. "Morning," she stretched. Will leant in and kissed her slowly. She pulled back for air and smiled at him. Standing up she bared her naked body to the guy in her bed. Amalia eventually found her bra strung over the handle of the door. Will had a strong arm to say the least. She showered and pulled on black leggings, a denim shirt and a rose gold necklace before putting her hair in a ponytail. When she finished she found Will waiting for her. They made their way don to breakfast and grabbed some of the pancakes that Clary had was standing t the oven, her back towards the others so that they wouldn't see her red face.

Before Amalia and Will had entered she and Jace had been talking. He wanted to give them another try. Clary wasn't so sure. Relationships ended in pain. She knew that from round 1 with Jace and Brandon's behaviour and sudden death. They had eventually decided to go on a date to try.

"Jace. Amalia and I are going out later. We were wondering if you and Clary wanted to come?" Will asked. Amalia was leaning against his shoulder, still yawning. "Clary?" Jace asked quietly.  
>"Well I-"<br>"Go on Claire! It'll be fine and I'll be there to kick goldilocks' ass if he annoys you!" Amalia said "I feel so reassured," Clary said sarcastically. "Maybe. Where are you two going?"  
>"Taki's," Will and Amalia said at the same time and laughed.<br>"Fine!" Clary gave up.

"Alright Claire. You are done!" Amalia whisked the cloth of the mirror for Clary to see. She had smokey eye shadow, pale pink lips and a lot of eyeliner on. She actually looked okay. Amalia had tamed her curls with straightners and given her an outfit. She wore ripped jeans, a white tank top, leather jacket and converse. Amalia had red lips but down the same smokey eye on herself. She wore a black skater skirt with a blood red top tucked into it. She put on a denim jacket and her killer heels. She couldn't help dressing up, just like Izzy she loved it. They went downstairs to find the boys waiting for them. Both of their eyes popped when they saw the girls.  
>"You look beautiful," Will said and slid his arm around Amalia waist. Jace just stared at Clary dumbstruck.<br>"I know I'm gorgeous Jace but stop with the staring," Clary teased him with the line that he used to say to her.

At Taki's they slid into a booth. Jace and Clary on one side, Will and Amalia on the other. The waitress sashayed over and Clary inwardly groaned. It was Kaelie.  
>"Jacey-poo!" She cried, sitting on his lap and thrusting her boobs in his face. Jace grimaced and looked at Clary.<br>"OK fuck off Kaelie. We know you are a slut, there's no need to prove it with my boyfriend!" Clary said and shoved the girl off Jace's lap. She fell on the floor and her heels broke. The group laughed as she scurried away. Another waiter took the order but not without looking at the girls as though they were a piece of meat. The boys glared at him, pulling Clary and Amalia closer towards them. The food arrived and the girls talked about the insitute that they had been staying at. "You should have seen the beaches," Amalia was saying and stopped when Will looked at her. "What?" She asked as he leant in and kissed her hungrily. Oposite them Clary took a picture and sent it to Izzy. Her phone started ringing a moment afterwards. That's funny, Clary thought, it was Tom.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Clary? I- I'm in trouble. Can you put Amalia on?"  
>"Tom's on the phone so if you two could stop chewing each others faces off please," Clary said and put the phone on speaker.<br>"Mali?"  
>"Tom? Where are you? What happened" Amalia asked.<br>"I'm in the LA institute. Well, what's left off it. You see someone blew it up. It's not there. It's gone!" Tom said, the panic rising in his voice.  
>"What?" The group said at once. <p>


	9. Chapter 9: you're next little sister

Au: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been ill. I hope you like the next chapter please read and review

Disclaimer: I don't and never ever will own the mortal instruments. That right goes only to Cassandra Clare

Chapter 9: You're next little sister

"What the bloody he do you mean it's gone?" Amalie spat as the waiter came over with the bill.

"The bill-" he started, looking the girls up and down

"Listen mate just piss off. Got it? This is way more important than a fucking bill already! What does an incompetent, egotistical, narcissistic bell end like you want?" The waiter looked at her, smirking as Tom's voice came down the phone, slightly crackly due to the lack of decent connection

"Mali- the institute? Slightly more important than some guy chatting you up who just wants to honk your boobs!" Jace sniggered as Clary got up and shoved the waiter away.

"Excuse me? Tom watch what you say about my girlfriend" Will added.

"We're portaging over in two hours. We need to get the others and our stuff so find something to do and wait ," Clary said.

Two hours later everyone was assembled in front of the institute wall were the mark of Clary's other portal remained. Isabelle, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Will, Amalia, Jace and Clary. Clary lifted her hand and started to draw until a glowing blue doorway appeared, swirling with the mists of the dimensions that they had access to via Clary's strength with runes. They stepped through one at a time, Magnus going last to shut the portal behind them.

Clary stepped out the portal, holding Jace's hand, to a sight that burnt her eyes with pain. The institute, well the remains, were smoking. The stones blackened and burnt by the fire of a thousand nations. There was rubble all over the place. Broken glass, surviving pieces of furniture, wrecked by the blaze, littering the floor. The sky had turned as grey black colour and Clary could feel the life drain out of her, her blood running cold as she saw the debris that was left. Behind her Amalia gasped, grabbing for Will's hand when she saw the message spelled out with the crumbling stones. Deinde paulo soror es... You're next little sister!


End file.
